True Love
by Nokia93
Summary: Sarah is a new student whom Draco finds love in...but the real question is...what really is True Love?


True Love

"Sarah! Sarah Mae Tiu!" Hermione Granger called. "Yes?" Sarah responded, tilting her head. Sarah rushed over to her. Draco Malfoy fixed his hair, being a vain person and all. "You know what? The green and silver scarf should be mine, Hermione." Sarah said. "What?" Hermione pulled her to the wall. "It's Slytherin for Pete's sake, Sarah." "Uh, I am in Slytherin, Hermione." Sarah looked at her quizzically. "Oh. Yeah." she smiled. "Anyway," she quickly said. "Thanks for helping." Sarah ran to the common room. _Draco isn't here? _ she thought. "Whew!" Sarah plopped onto the green silk couch near the fireplace. "Oh, right, moron." Draco yelled. "Well, sorry, Malfoy. I'm not smart, you know." Goyle, Draco's friend, shot back. "Hey, Sarah." he grinned. "Uh, hey, Draco." she blushed. _That was awkward_ she thought. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. Night." Sarah smiled weakly. The next day, it was raining hard. Sarah felt so cold and wet, since she was outside. But, nobody was there. Suddenly, Draco came over and gave her a coat. "Come! Hurry!" Sarah grasped his hand. They darted for the castle. Sarah squeezed water from her hair. "Here." Draco offered her a towel. "Thanks, Draco." She brought her bag and ran to the room. "Hmm…that seemed weird," he said to himself. "Why did I just do that kind of gesture?" He shrugged it off his head and ran back to the room. Meanwhile, Sarah prepared water for a bath. She closed the door and conjured a lavender smell and some bath bubbles. "Ahh…" Sarah hopped into the tub and relaxed. She played the song _Back At One_ on her conjured IPod and speaker. "It's undeniable that we should be together…" she sang soulfully. Draco came in, wet. He heard a voice coming from the bathroom. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Sarah let it disappear and changed into green and white pajamas and slipped into a green bathrobe. She didn't know that Draco was listening. When the doorknob was turning, Draco backed away. Sarah came out. "Uh, hey, Sarah." Draco reddened. "Were you the one singing?" "Yes. Was I too loud?" she asked shyly. "Oh, no." Sarah sat on the couch. She conjured two mugs with steaming hot chocolate. "Want some whipped cream?" Draco nodded. She zapped it on the two mugs and she motioned him to sit down beside her. After a few minutes, Draco felt something. He looked and saw Sarah sleeping and putting her head on his shoulder. "Luckily, it's the weekend tomorrow. Sarah?" he called. Sarah stirred. "Huh?" she saw Draco staring at her. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry." she flushed. Sarah walked back to her room. She took her bathrobe off and slept right away. At that moment, Draco was in bed, out like a light, his dreams full of Sarah. He woke up. "Seven-fifteen." Draco pulled the covers off and went to the bathroom. Sarah was there, washing her face. She was wearing a white shirt and jeans, paired with flip-flops. "Where are you going?" Draco asked, feeling concerned for no reason. "Here." Sarah replied. She disappeared in the room. Sarah came back and conjured the IPod with speaker. She played _What I've Been Looking For_ by Zac Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudgens. "Listen." Sarah waited for her cue. "It's hard to believe that I couldn't see that you were always right beside me. Thought I was alone, with no one to hold, but you were always right beside me. This feeling's like no other, I want you to know, I'd never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do. I'd never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you. So lonely before I finally found…what I've been looking for." she sang. "Wow." was all he can say. "Three-fifteen." "Aw, it's raining." Sarah glanced at the window, raindrops pelted on the balcony. Sarah shivered. "It's so cold." She flopped onto the couch. Draco did the same. Sarah laid her head on Draco's lap. Draco felt his cheeks burning even more. She pulled her blanket over her and gazed at the rain. She got up and laid her head on his shoulder. Draco unconsciously wrapped his arms around her. A thought flooded his mind. Love and Sarah seemed to match. "Draco, I'm sorry," she got up. "I got carried away." That night, Draco found Sarah crying in the balcony. "Sarah? Are you okay?" Sarah looked up, eyes filled with tears. "Oh, um, yes." Sarah stood up and hugged him. "Thanks for being there for me." Sarah went back inside her room. Draco confirmed that he was in love with Sarah. The next day, Sarah went up to the tower. She saw Draco flirting with another girl. "Oh Draco, you sweet boy." "What do you think?" The girl giggled flirtatiously. Sarah felt a pang of nausea. Tears filled her eyes. She ran down, bumping Goyle on the way. "Watch it, Sarah!" Sarah rushed to the common room. Draco arrived. "Hey, Sarah." "Get away from me!" Sarah yelled. "What's your problem, crazy girl?" he shot back. "Oh! So now, you're calling me CRAZY? You two-timer! You told me you love me, Draco!" "I NEVER told you that." he replied angrily. "It shows, Draco." "It's you, Sarah. You have a crush on me!" Sarah stood there, stunned. "Fine! I admit I HAVE a crush on you. In my opinion, I never met any guy who was understanding and sweet, and cute too! But I'm not a door post that you can just knock on, Draco!" She stormed out, feeling so hurt and angry. She rushed down the marble stairs and darted for the grounds. She had never lost her patience at anybody, especially to her crushes. The next day, Draco and Sarah were not on speaking terms. She did her own studies and he did his. Draco went up to the library. "I never admitted this to you, Hermione," he heard a voice. "I love Draco. Even if we're not on speaking terms, my heart pounds whenever he passes by." "Really, Sarah?" Draco gasped. _Sarah_? "Any more you would like to admit?" "Yes. He's the perfect guy, Hermione. I mean, have you ever felt true love?" "No, but how does it feel like?" "Good question, it's---" The bell rang. _Dang!_ "Bye, Hermione. I have Divination." Draco walked down the marble steps of Hogwarts. "I wish I knew what she felt about me." Draco sighed. That night was the spring ball, and Sarah was his date…Well, his _ignoring_ date. He went up to the room and prepared himself. He wore a tuxedo and black shoes. He gelled his hair and put perfume. He went down and waited for Sarah. She arrived ten minutes later. She wore a black dress, lips tinted with pink gloss and high-heeled shoes. Draco gaped at her. "You look stunning, Sarah. Let's dance." Sarah held up her finger, pulled the ribbon off her hair and it unraveled, curls at the bottom of her hair. "We shall." They stepped onto the dance floor. After a few minutes of dancing, he pulled Sarah and they ran to the grounds. "Draco, are you crazy? What are you doing?" she asked. "I have a question: What is true love?" Sarah looked stunned. "Excuse me?" "True love, Sarah." Sarah thought. "True love is…" she couldn't speak. "You know what? I will show you what true love means to me." Draco pulled her and gave her a long kiss on the lips. "Having you is MY definition of true love, Sarah." "Draco, you're the only guy that my heart has reserved for. You are MY one true love. No one can replace you." Sarah's eyes filled with tears. "What is true love, in your opinion?" This time… "True love is something irreplaceable. It's not something you can just pick out. You have to find it and think it over, knowing that the beat of it is music to your ears. Not that I'm saying it's cat's noise, love waits for a lot of people. It's not the multitude of crushes you have written in your diary or the dates you have. It's at that moment, you and the love of your life, your Prince Charming, your…" she gazed at his eyes. "Perfect guy." Draco was speechless. "Uh, do you think we should head back to the ball?" Draco asked. "No, Draco," she shook her head, her curls waving. "I want to stay here." "Um, okay." Draco started to walk. "With you." "Huh? You hate me, Sarah. I'm a very flirtatious guy." "And the love of my life." Sarah murmured. "Can you say that again one more time?" "The love of my life?" Draco grinned. "You mean that?" "Oh, yes, Draco. I had a HUGE crush on you for the longest time." "But, one question, dear girl." "Anything, Draco." "Am I your one true love?" She kissed him one last time. "I think that's a yes."


End file.
